


This Little Light of Mine

by tcwordsmith



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's always been the rule.</p><p>Fill for the prompt "Could you repeat that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Light of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They’ve been hacking, slicing, and biting their way through Purgatory for months now.  Well, he stopped keeping track a while ago, days and nights blurring together to serve as the monochromatic backdrop of their own personal war.  A war he never meant to wage, for a creature he’d kill as soon as look at again. 

But it’s been months.  The clearest thing in his memory since the angel finally let go and he ended up back I Purgatory is sitting beside him, poking at the saddest excuse for a fire Benny’s ever seen.

“You said that already,” Dean mutters.

“What?” Benny grunts back, used to unintentionally speaking his mind by now.  Everything else in Purgatory Is dying to talk to Dean, Benny’s come to realize he’s no exception.

Dean rests his blade on the ground, but doesn’t drop it, and says, “I know it’s a sad excuse for a fucking fire, but you said yourself any bigger and it’d attract attention. So lay off already.” He goes back to prodding the fire.

“You’re the brightest thing ‘round here,” Benny mumbles.

Dean twists his head toward Benny, his eyes narrowed, “Run that by me again?”

Benny just shakes his head and stands up, “Nothin’, brother.  Gonna go patrol the p’rimeter.”  He stretches his neck until it cracks and walks away from the makeshift campsite.  Dean can’t help what he is, and Benny’s prepared to take on all comers.


End file.
